


My True Love Gave to Me

by spidermanhomecomeme



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Promptmas, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Newborn Children, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, bc this is, hope you guys aren't lactose intolerant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/pseuds/spidermanhomecomeme
Summary: A series of oneshots, each chapter centered around Peter and MJ's relationship and their Christmases together throughout their lives.Based on the "12 Days of Promptmas" prompts on my tumblr!
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	My True Love Gave to Me

**Author's Note:**

> It has been awhile, and I know this is short, but I hope you guys like this! After promptmas, I plan on really getting back into some of my other fics, as well as catching up on reading all the fics I missed out on! Thanks for your patience, guys! It has meant so much!! <3
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> Concept 34. Baby's First Christmas  
> Dialogue 28. "Who wrapped this?"  
> Song: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

It’s warm. 

So incredibly, wonderfully warm in their little room, the gentle snow falling quietly outside. She can hear the faint, intermittent beeping from the monitor next to her, the soft snores of her husband as he sleeps in the recliner, their two year old son nestled in his arms. A few nurses come in and out, all with hushed, kind voices as they check on the family.

There’s a lone, small Christmas tree in the corner of the room, the twinkling lights and shining star bathing the room in a golden glow. 

The warm weight on the mother’s chest squirms, emitting sleepy little sounds that tug right at her heartstrings. 

A smile pulls at the corner of her lips as she opens her eyes to look down at the baby girl, her thumb tracing circles against the newborn’s back. 

This certainly hadn’t been how they had expected to spend their Christmas eve--or even Christmas for that matter--after all, their little girl hadn’t been due for at least another two weeks. But even then, she can’t say that she’s all that shocked. 

She can’t even find it in herself to complain. 

Margaret Noelle Parker was born at 10:48 PM on December 24th, and was the most beautiful seven pounds-eight ounces Michelle or Peter had ever seen. (And yes, the middle name was absolutely Peter’s cheesy, yet incredibly perfect, idea. They had to be festive, after all.) Peter had even gone so far as to last-minute-buy the newborn child some proper attire; a tiny santa beanie with a matching onesie. 

As sudden as it had been, it was an easy labor--or as easy as one can be. Margaret had caused much less trouble than her older brother had; a solid six hours compared to seventeen was more than enough of a comparison. 

It’s amazing, Michelle thinks, how she can still be surprised by the same feeling of overwhelming, unconditional love, nearly two years later. It’s these same, quiet moments that she cherishes. 

Through the soft breaths and squeaks from her newborn babe, the smile never once leaves Michelle’s face, even as the familiar and comforting pull of sleep returns. 

\--

“Can I hold it?” 

The first words spoken by Ben immediately upon waking up have his parents chuckling. He sticks his hands out expectantly and excitedly, beaming over at the bundle in his mother’s arms as he and Peter sit across from her on the bed. 

“You wanna hold her with me?” Michelle asks gently, freeing her other arm to make room for the enthusiastic toddler. 

Ben nods, immediately climbing from his father’s lap into hers. 

“Be gentle, bud.” Peter’s voice is soft as he reminds the young boy when he sticks a hand out a little too fast. “Gentle touches.”

The toddler retracts his hand for the briefest of moments, eyes wide in wonder before he reaches out once more, his small hand just barely touching his little sister’s even smaller one. He giggles, looking between his parents again. “Soft.”

They both smile warmly. 

“She is soft,” Peter says, scooting closer. “You know she’s learning your voice, bud? She probably already knows it. She heard it when she was in Mom’s tummy.”

Ben briefly tears his attention from his new sister and to the tummy in question, placing a small hand on the smaller bump, patting, almost as if to check--just to be sure--that the baby was actually in there. 

They open presents soon after, May having been gracious enough to bring the ones from home so that they could still celebrate the holiday, even from a hospital bed. Peter gives MJ a set of nice paint brushes, and she gives him a new watch after his old one had been shattered in a accident that had absolutely nothing do with with Spider-Man business (he swears on it).

Both parents oo and aw as their son gives them both homemade bracelets.

And the little boy is even more excited about his new sibling when he receives a gift the “she” brought him. 

“Who wrapped this?” Michelle asks, her voice tinted in teasing humor as she glances between Peter and the doll haphazardly tangled in red and green paper. 

Her husband scoffs. “Margaret did. Obviously.”

(Peter wrapped it.)

Lighthearted laughter fills the room as the gifts go around, the outside world and all its troubles, big and small, forgotten in all of the shared joy. Peter sits next to MJ, one arm wrapped around her, the other holding their newborn daughter as Ben nestles into his mother’s lap. 

“Thanks, baby sister!” Ben says excitedly, once again reaching a hand out to hold her smaller one. “Merry Chri’mas”

Peter huffs out a gentle laugh, looking over to MJ, eyes alight with warmth as he gently nudges her. “Merry Christmas.”

Somehow, someway, her quiet smile only grows, this ooey-gooey side of her coming out even more--something she’s noticed, the older she gets--as she nudges him right back. 

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
